Starcraft, the new beginning XI
by StandingBearz
Summary: CHAPTER 1 LOADED, PLEASE R AND R, SHOULD I GO ON WITH THIS SERIES?? YOU BE THE JUDGE. BE GENTLE.....
1. Default Chapter

Starcraft-The new beginning, XI  
  
Please tell me if I should make stories for this series..  
  
An intro  
  
The Protoss have fought long  
  
The Terran have fought long  
  
The Zerg have fought long.  
  
They have all one in some way but three new species have been made. Will they win, lose, or gain incredible technology from the past?  
  
Read to find out!  
  
The Naggoths-This race was created by the Xel'Naga on the planet Hennith. It was there last existing species before they were wiped out from their offspring.This race was created to be like the Terran, but with greater technologies, such as the new and improved Battlecruisers, the Starwarriors and the Unleashed Fury. These two units are not to be underestimated with.  
  
The Xerg- The Zerg have evolved into a smarter, cunninger, nastier species. They have obtained modern cloaking devices and have more improved units. Stinglers shoot out acid spines, which leaves the area poisonous for a few moments. The Sundralisks vaporises units with daggers of hell and can destroy any living object in a matter of minutes.  
  
The Leigeranians-The Protoss have found a new species. With their technology, they have evolved common animals on Aiur to vicious, knowledgable humanoids. They have united with the Protoss and have together combined thoughts and wisdom, making them the strongest units in the universe. With the Psychosis Ray defence, it can destroy anything in its path and the Anger Templer makes enemies, suicide!  
  
Should I continue this story?  
  
Please review for me. 


	2. A new beginning

I do not own starcraft, but all the other names in here I do own. If you want to use them you can. Just email me first.  
  
1 Chapter 1- A rendezvous  
  
Jim Raynor looked through the porthole of his Command ship, the Seragda. He was just out of biohazardous hypersleep. She was a mightyful battle cruiser, and fired deadly laser beams of pulse. The wraiths surrounding his ship reported in repeatedly. They were sent on a mission, a mission to destroy the Zerg. Raynor was informed that the Zerg lived on a distant planet called Caretiured. There the whole planet was infested, that was what General Mikier suspected. Jim was sent to destroy the Zerg. A new cerebrate could be here, he thought. As the ship warped out of hyper mode, Raynor sent two wraiths to scout, "Bring me back what ever you can get!" "Ok Sarge," they reported in as Jim signalled for them to leave. He spoke to himself, "I hope that it'll be an ok easy situation"  
  
But what he found was not ok.  
  
It was an unspeakable evil.  
  
A report was sent back to Raynor moments later.  
  
"Tragic, pure tragic," said the wraith commander, Jenkins  
  
"What happened?" replied Raynor, sweating as he said that.  
  
" A new cerebrate sir, he replied, panting, It seems that Lieutenant Kerrigan has evolved,"  
  
"What??!"  
  
"Yes sir, her spore colonies had evolved to, into larger, more powerful ones,"  
  
"Oh god NO!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that she had already destroyed General Seril's Ship!"  
  
"Holy Crap!"  
  
A loud crackling sound was heard and then static was all they received.  
  
Jim Raynor messaged back to Earth.  
  
"General Mikier. Your accusations were correct, it seems a new batch of Zerg are here on Caretiured, and they have evolved!!!!"  
  
'Damn it, ok, see what you can do about it, ill ask the Protoss for help!"  
  
"O.K" Raynor now replied back, half shaking  
  
Suddenly his radio crackled back to life.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you.again," a raspy voice said, which belonged to Kerrigan. "I see that you have found our new infested planet," she snickered, " I knew that you would come, literally, my senses have grown stronger and we have learnt new techniques in this barren planet, I can now mind read, with Kaotelekinesus, you know and we have evolved using new minerals to greater, more powerful units," she laughed, then continued, "I have chosen to lead the Zerg in an revolution to destroy all mankind, you will be the first to die!!"  
  
A stream of cicada shaped creatures but more chubbier and with claws on its beak raced towards them. The Terran were out numbered, 4 to 1. Jim Raynor got into his Yamato gun suit and positioned himself onto the Hyperplasma ray. With all his energy he concentrated hard, and a powerful amount of ray charged out and fired onto one single spot. The Yamato shot was still powerful in the year 2980. A couple of the things were destroyed.  
  
"It seems that my Katarunga's have gotten a hold of you," the radio talked, and Jim raynor smashed it open.  
  
The Katarunga's pushed forward, their wings gliding them, soon wraiths were onto them and a blinding light was made.  
  
"Ahhh, Raynor thought to himself, our new special techniques have surprised the Zerg, "The LightningStrom that we learnt from the Protoss a few years before. But he was wrong. The wraiths machinery was turned inside out, and the pilot itself was in space, he choked for air, turned pale and the aircraft collided into the barren planet below them.  
  
"Holy shit," what kind of new nightmare was this??  
  
The Katarungas were onto them right now. When a whole army of unnamed spacecraft arrived at the scene.  
  
What kind of new race was this?  
  
Coming up Chapter 2 


End file.
